dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Delilah Copperspoon
Delilah Copperspoon is a major character in the Dishonored DLCs, The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches. The very Delilah whom the Outsider tasks Daud with investigating, she is revealed to be the leader of a powerful witches' coven called the Brigmore Witches. Biography In her youth, Delilah was a baker's apprentice working in Dunwall Tower, and she claims to have been a friend to Jessamine Kaldwin when they were young. Eventually, she abandoned her career in baking to become an apprentice painter under Anton Sokolov. At an indeterminate time, she became involved with black magic and began a relationship with lawyer Arnold Timsh. The ship which prompts Daud to begin his investigations at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse was once owned by Timsh, and named in honor of Delilah. She was eventually able to seduce him into signing his fortune over to her and subsequently disappeared--Timsh then sold the ship bearing her name, but kept her as the beneficiary of his mother's will. According to Arnold Timsh's niece, Thalia Timsh, her uncle both loved and feared Delilah. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' Delilah is the subject of Daud's investigation in The Knife of Dunwall, which leads him to uncover her influence on Timsh and associated happenings. Daud is briefly able to speak with Delilah through a statue in the Timsh Estate--during the conversation, Delilah expresses animosity toward Daud and claims she should kill him, but chooses not to "for the sake of her sisters." Instead, she threatens him with unknown peril should he continue his investigations, and warns "there are great changes coming, and I'll expect you not to interfere." While much of her motivation remains secret, it is revealed that she cooperated with Billie Lurk in a mutually beneficial plot to assassinate Daud, and directed the Overseers to the Assassins' hideout in the Flooded District. When the plot fails, she appears to Daud in person for the first time. In low chaos, after Lurk has given herself up to Daud's mercy, Delilah threatens both of them with brutal death should she ever see them again. In high chaos, Delilah taunts Daud, informing him that her unknown plans are falling into place. ''The Brigmore Witches'' Delilah acts as the main antagonist of Dishonored's final DLC, The Brigmore Witches. Directing her coven to observe the gang warfare taking place in Draper’s Ward and assure that Daud's advance to Brigmore Manor is hampered, she cloisters herself in the mansion in order to complete a painting of Emily Kaldwin. Upon Daud's arrival at the manor, he discovers that Delilah has traveled with the painting to the Void, where it will act as a critical part of a powerful ritual: Delilah intends to extract Emily's mind and possess her body, ruling the Empire in the girl's place. Daud interrupts the ritual and battles Delilah, with two possible options for elimination: Daud can kill Delilah outright, or force the ritual to go awry by replacing the painting of Emily with a painting of the Void. Strategy *Delilah's area has various statues of her, this statues will alert Delilah should they spot Daud and also turn into copies of Delilah to attack Daud. *Delilah is not immune to bend time level 2, this can be exploited by the player in neutralising her. *Delilah behaves similarly to the Witches in combat, she will constanly blink around the battlefield whie firing projectiles at Daud. She will also summon a tentacle like tendril to Pull Daud towards it. *Players can run straight to Delilah, she will then engage in a conversation with Daud. After the conversation she will attack Daud along with all of her statues who have turned into copies of her. Simply defeat all the copies and Delilah before she retreats to the painting of Emily. Then players can decide to lethally stab her or non lethally neutralise her using a sleep dart or pull level 2. *There are an two ways to non lethally take down Delilah. #Players who choose to neutralise Delilah non lethally after defeating her must take her body and place it at the altar first. Next retrieve the painting of the void and exchange it with the painting of Emily. Finally return to the altar and read the notes for the ritual on the altar to seal her away permanently. #Players should first quickly retrieve the painting of the void at the top right hand corner of the area. Then wait for Delilah to finish painting Emily's portrait and return to the altar. After that quickly blink down to the painting and exchange it with the painting of the void. Finally retreat to cover and allow Delilah to complete her ritual to seal her away permanently. Paintings Whaler.jpg Lady Emily.jpg Lurk.jpg Black Eyes.jpg Void.jpg Tree.jpg The Barrister.jpg The Witch.jpg Trivia * Delilah is one of eight people who bear the Mark of the Outsider (including Corvo Attano). ** When speaking with Daud during the high chaos ending of The Knife of Dunwall, Delilah taunts him, saying, "Our dark-eyed friend has lost interest in helping you." * Thalia Timsh claims that, during a seance, she and her uncle witnessed a specter of Delilah in the Brigmore Manor, painting Daud's name on a canvas. * During her warning to Daud, Delilah expresses that her sisters "were very impressed with him once upon a time." The names and identities of her sisters are unknown. * Delilah's plan to possess Emily is hinted in The Knife of Dunwall through A Poem by Delilah, found at the Timsh Estate. * It is revealed in The Brigmore Witches by the Outsider that Delilah "imposes her will" on objects, which allows her to control statues and utilize paintings to steal a person's spirit. ** A witch at the Brigmore Manor asserts that Delilah possessed Timsh in this manner. * If Daud kills Delilah with his sword, a special animation will play: Daud stabs Delilah in the ribs and she grabs the blade, driving it in deeper and swiping at his face until he pulls the blade free. Delilah then lunges at Daud, screaming, before he stabs her through the mouth. Gallery Brigmore Witches 05.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon File:Delilah's self-portrait.png|Delilah's self-portrait. delilah statue.jpg|Delilah's statue in Timsh's Estate. DIS DLC3 MP FINAL 03.jpg|Delilah with Daud in promotional material for The Brigmore Witches DLC. delilah.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon concept art for The Brigmore Witches DLC. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Enemies Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Assassination Targets